If fangirl become a mother
by freakfangirlsx
Summary: ah, apakah kau seorang fangirl? Dan... bagaimana hidupmu dalam 20 tahun kedepan? Temukan jawabannya, disini! XD


**If fangirl become a mother.**

 **FREAKFANGIRLSX PROUDLY PRESENT.**

"Mom! Bisakah aku pergi kerumah Cla malam ini?" Hunna meminta persetujuanku sebelum memakai jacketnya. Aku mengangguk—lalu ia hilang begitu saja dibalik pintu.

"Mom! Bisakah kau bantu aku dengan PR ini?" si kecil Dyo merengek dari ruang keluarga—aku menyembulkan kepala dan berteriak "Just wait a minute!"

Dan aku duduk disampingnya—membantu anak kelas 3 Sekolah dasar ini mengerjakan sesuatu yang sangat mudah bagiku—

Oh, apa kau seorang fans EXO? Aku juga begitu, 20 tahun yang lalu tepatnya, usiaku sekarang 36 tahun. Dan jika kau menebak.. aku sudah berkeluarga sekarang! Yup. Tentu saja hidup ini rumit, aku tak mungkin menikahi pria pria korea itu dengan mudahnya—oh, aku mencari cari dimana duplikat biasku itu agar bisa kunikahi—dan tak kunjung bertemu juga, aku masih belum menyerah pada masa mudaku—lalu aku memutuskan untuk menikahi seorang fanboy—dan tebak. Tidak tidak.. aku juga tak menikah dengan seorang fanboy, seperti yang kuimpikan.

Aku berakhir disini, bersama seorang pria biasa—dan tentu saja ia mau menerima kegilaan masa mudaku.

Ah, nyatanya aku masih belum menyerah, kawan. Walaupun aku tak bisa menikahi mereka—aku melahirkan baby yang lucu, dan tebak apa kegilaanku sekarang?

Haha—tepat sekali, aku memberikan nama kedua anakku dengan nama biasku—ah tentu saja, si mungil yang tadi minta kubantu PR nya adalah Dyoin, kenapa dyoin? Karena itu singkatan dyo-jongin.. bisa kau tebak kan bahwa aku kaisoo shipper? Haha.

Lalu putriku yang pertama tadi bernama Sehunna, aku mati matian mencoba membenci sehun ketika mengandungnya—dan tebak! Yehet~ ia sedikit mirip Sehun sekarang.

Sebenarnya, kehidupan yang kubayangkan ketika muda dulu sangat berbeda dengan sekarang.

Well, siapa yang tahu, kan?

"Hunna" aku berteriak didepan pintu kamar putri pertamaku,

Hening..

Anak itu pasti belum pulang, aku membuka kamarnya. Menemukan kamar itu sangat rapi—dengan.. oh...

Jiwa fangirl level akut milikku menular pada Hunna sekarang, lihat betapa banyaknya wajah pria didinding kamarnya—dan beberapa stuff fangirl-ing lainnya.

" _bisakah kau berhenti untuk menggilai pria korea itu?"_

" _Tidak"_

" _Buang barang barang itu dari kamarmu! Demi tuhan!"_

" _tapi aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri!"_

" _Tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa mereka tidak pernah mengenalmu!"_

" _Tapi mereka menunjukan keluarga padaku!"_

" _Tsk, keluarga katamu? Apa? Fandom yang kau sebut sebut itu? Bahkan kau tak pernah bertemu mereka, kan?"_

" _Tapi mereka menyayangiku dengan tulus!"_

" _Berhenti membantah orang tua, dasar anak nakal!"_

 _BLAM_

Masalalu yang buruk sekali—aku terbangun dari tidurku dan mendapati aku berada dikamar Hunna—melirik jam di nakas, oh! Ini sudah pukul 1 malam, dan dimana anak itu sekarang?

"Hunna."

"Mom, aku sedang dijalan pulang—tunggu—aku akan sampai dalam lima menit"

"Kenapa sangat larut sekali, Hunna?" aku mencoba meredam emosiku—Hunna tidak terlihat takut sama sekali. Ia malah bercerita dengan sangat gembira.

"Mereka akan ke indonesia, mom! Oh. Aku dan fandomku membuat serangkaian project dan menyiapkan segalanya.. jadi aku agak terlambat" Aku melihat rona bahagia dalam matanya. Tapi! Oh yang benar saja. Ini pukul 1 pagi!

"Aku marah padamu" Aku melipat tanganku didada. Ia berhenti bercerita.

"Maafkan aku mom, hmm.. bolehkah aku ikut konser itu? Mom.. ini sangat langka sekali—blablabla"

"Tidak hunna, pergi tidur. Sekarang"

Oh. Ini final. Dan aku merasa dejavu...

Ini sudah 5 hari Hunna mendiamkanku, ia hanya menjawab jika aku bertanya—dan akan mengurung dirinya dikamar, memutar lagu dengan keras. Dan terus berdiam diri.

Oh ayolah, jiwa fangirlku tidak se _hardcore_ ini dulu. Tapi kenapa anakku malah lebih parah?

Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya pergi ke konser itu—never.

' _ah, rupanya kau ingin mengulang rasa sakitmu ketika muda? Membalas dendam karena dulu kau tak pernah diizinkan untuk pergi kekonser idolamu?'_

Tapi ia sudah berlebihan.

' _Bagaimana denganmu dulu, kau bahkan lebih—dari ini.'_

Mereka membuat anakku menjadi nakal.

' _Yang kau sebut mereka, adalah Sahabat anakmu—tidakkah kau berfikir dulu bahwa yang kau sebut 'Mereka' adalah segalanya bagimu?'_

Stop it! Jangan mengganggu otakku dengan ini!

' _kau bahkan marah pada orangtuamu dulu karena melarangmu melakukan hal seperti inii—oh. Kau mau Hunna membencimu?'_

Aku hanya mencoba jadi orangtua yang bijak.

' _Bijak, katamu? Ha. Bahkan untuk menuruti keinginannya kau tak bisa._

Itukan hanya konser!

' _Yang kau sebut hanya, adalah dunianya. Tidakkah kau berhenti menjadi munafik dan sadar betapa sakitnya tak didukung? Kau ibunya—dan ia sendirian, kau mau ia membencimu?_

DAMN.

' _apa salahnya membuatnya bahagia? Kau malah membuatnya bersedih dengan tingkah—sok—alim itu. Ayolah, kau bahkan dulu lebih freak dari Hunna.'_

Dan sejak malam itu, I Let out a beast...

Hunna hendak turun dari mobil ketika aku memanggil namanya, ia menoleh dengan acuh.

"Kapan konser itu dimulai?"

"mungkin, dua minggu lagi. Untuk apa peduli" jawab Hunna sinis, hatiku mencelos mendengarnya berkata setajam itu—

"Oh, mom hanya ingin tahu Hunna. Siapa tau kita masih sempat membeli dua ticket untuk itu" aku tersenyum miring, suasana hening hingga kudengar teriakan khas Fangirl yang memekakan telinga

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Ia berteriak kencang, lalu menoleh.. "Um.. maksud mom... ummm"

"Iya, aku mengizinkanmu.. dan bolehkah aku ikut?"

"YAS! EXACTLY YEAH MOM YEAH!" Dan ia keluar dari mobil—tunggu. Ia berbalik naik lagi, lalu memelukku erat sekali. "Thankyou mom, i reaaaaaly love you! Fuck you mom. I love you much much"

Dan aku hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala—perasaanku berubah menghangat karena hal ini

"Dad! Coba tebak apa yang mom lakukan padaku!' Hunna berteriak senang lalu memeluk ayahnya—dan kemudian duduk disisi Dyo yang sedang menggambar.

"Hmm, biar dad tebak. Apakah ia menendang bokong temanmu yang jahil?"

"Tidak"

"Hm, ia memberikanmu baju baru?"

"salah"

"Ia membelikanmu ice cream?"

"Kau payah sekali." Hunna mengecup pipi ayahnya lalu menuju kamarnya dengan bersenandung—aku tersenyum.

"Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan apa yang kau butuhkan nanti?" Aku masuk kekamarnya, ia sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya—kulihat beberapa percakapan disana. "Uh, lihat siapa yang sedang pamer pada temannya" Aku mencibir, ia nyengir.

"Lihat mom, mereka teman dekatku di fandom, dan mereka akan ikut konser itu juga! Yatuhan mom, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Ugh! Aku akan tampil sempurna" Ia mengangguk anggguk yakin pada dirinya sendiri, aku terkekeh karena sifatnya sangat mirip 100%. Jiwa fangirlku menular padanya.

"Kalau begitu gunakan yang terbaik" Aku tersenyum padanya. Ia mengangguk lalu membalas pesan pesan temannya.

"Aku off, jadi aku akan mendiskusikan sesuatu padamu. Mom" ia menutup layar laptopnya dan menuju kearah laci. Mengeluarkan—woah, uangnya banyak sekali.

"Aku belum sempat membeli-" kata katanya menggantung karena aku menyela.

"Lightstick, headbanner, kuota yang banyak, kamera—" Aku menyebutkan beberapa stuff untuk berburu khas fangirl.

"Tidak mom, tidak ada kamera. Uangku tak cukup untuk itu—" ia menunduk menghitung uangnya yang terlihat kusut—ah ia pasti membongkar tabungan demi ini.

"Kalau begitu uang mom cukup untuk ini—"

Suasana hening lagi, Hunna menatap mataku dalam dalam.

"Damn you mom! Oh gosh, i hate you" ia memelukku lagi. Sangat erat.. kemudian melepas pelukannya dan mengusap wajahnya—oh, ia menangis.

"Apa kau sedih?"

"Bodoh, aku sangat bahagia mom! Terimkasih" ia memelukku lagi dan mengecupi pipiku berkali kali.

"Aku sangat sayang padamu, Hunna. Kau sangat mirip denganku waktu muda, haha"

"Karena aku anakmu" ia menjawabnya dengan asal. Aku menggeleng,

"Apakah kau percaya bahwa dulu aku juga fangirl sepertimu?"

"Apa?!"

Dan rasa percayanya menjadi 100% ketika kutunjukkan beberapa barang masa mudaku dulu.

Beberapa album—majalah—banner—topi—lightstick—baju— Stuff yang kubeli dari fansite—ribuan foto yang kucetak sendiri—dan masih banyak sekali.

"Mom! Kau gila!" Ia berteriak kegirangan "Mengapa kau tak pernah bercerita bahwa punya barang sekeren ini? Gawd" ia mengacak acak barangku—melihatnya satu persatu.

"Dulu aku tak pernah diizinkan pergi ke konser—" ia mengalihkan fokusnya padaku "Mama—maksudku nenekmu. Tak pernah mengizinkanku untuk hidup sebagai fangirl, menurutnya itu semua berlebihan dan merugikan"

Aku bergidik mengingat masalalu.

"Dan yah, aku memiliki ini semua berkat kerja keras dan tidak jajan untuk waktu yang lama. Haha"

"Mom! Huh, jangan sedih ya? Kan setelah ini kau akan nonton konser bersamaku"

"Aku ingin lihat EXO. Bukan idolamu yang sekarang, Hunna" Aku mengusap-usap kepalanya. Seumur hidupku aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan idolaku—kejam sekali.

"Tunggu mom, kenapa pria ini memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip denganku?" Ia membolak balik Photocard Sehun, aku tertawa

"Apa kau tahu siapa namanya?"

"Hm- tidak?"

"Nama pria itu, Oh Sehun" Aku tertawa. Ia berfikir..

"Sehun—Oh Sehun—Sehunna—Hunna" ia mengetuk ngetuk kepalanya "Oh! Apa namaku terinspirasi darinya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Oh mom! Kau sangat hebaaaat!"

Yeay! Ini hari H dimana konser itu dimulai, aku menyetir mobil dan Hunna yang terlihat gugup disebelahku.

Ia sudah memakai pakaian yang rapi—dan beberapa keperluan lainnya yang ada di tasnya—ia memegang kamera yang kubelikan 4 hari yang lalu. Aku ingin tahu rasanya memotret sendiri tanpa mengunduh dari preview yang dulu kulihat di timeline; hehe.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, mom"

"KYAAAA!"

Kepalaku sakit sekali mendengar teriakan histeris mereka, rasanya mau pecah—oh yang benar saja, mereka bahkan tak lelah berteriak, meneriaki nama idola mereka— _dan dulu kau berteriak didepan komputer. Bodoh._ Oh ya.. benar juga,

Aku melirik kesamping, aku membeli ticket VVIP agar Hunna bisa lebih dekat dengan Idolanya, ia terus terusan berteriak sedari tadi. Dalam hati aku tersenyum—Akan sangat indah, jika aku pernah merasakan euforia seperti ini...

FIN

BHAHAHAHA /ketawa bareng sehun. Ini ff yang kubuat kurang lebih satu jam. Dengan inspirasi lewat karena exoluXionBKK. Yaampun;;_;; dan ada sebuah Quote yang lewat di tl, kata kata di quote itu ngena banget.. Dan terlahirlah cerita ini/?

Quote itu tertulis

" _When i have a daughter, and she has a special dedication to a certain band, artist, and if by any chance.. they live miles away from us, i will legit buy plane tickets and take my kid to wherever the fuck her future husband lives. I will take her too meetings, buy her merch, fangirl with her. Because i know what it feels like to have your world falling apart when you can't meet the person you'd die for. And my daughter wont feel that way. I wont let her feel that way, Nope."_

 _And well guys, please review! He-he. I really happy when someone apreciate something i did/ write._

 _Love_

 _Freakfangirlsx._


End file.
